


О динозавриках в животе и прочей розовой белиберде

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Господи боже, Простите бога ради.., Я переношу ЭТО еще и сюда
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — Ты знаешь, как будет я люблю тебя по-динозаврьи?
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	1. Не укради.

Артём ненавидит деревни. Ненавидит душное подмосковное лето, полное ос, мух и комаров, запах навоза, стоящий в воздухе, судя по ощущениям, постоянно, и вечные пьяные — и не очень — разборки соседей, живущих напротив. А еще мелких пиздюков, галдящих наперебой нон-стопом — даром, что сам не так давно был таким же, — и туалет на улице. Неоплачиваемый труд в огороде он, к слову, тоже на дух не переносит. Не столько потому, что там нужно пахать — в прямом смысле этого слова, — сколько из-за того, что огород каким-то невообразимым образом совмещает в себе все то, за что, собственно, Тёма не жалует деревни. Насекомые атакуют со всех сторон, говном воняет так, что хоть стой, хоть падай, и даже шпана неотесанная, таскающая у бабы Нюры яблоки без зазрения совести, умудряется путаться под ногами.

Поэтому да. Артём _ненавидит_ деревни. Но он очень любит бабу Нюру, в гости к которой он не приезжал лет восемь — а то и больше, — и именно поэтому он _здесь_. Почти в ста километрах от цивилизации.

Да, вот так он любит бабу Нюру.

И вот так сильно он хочет в Питер.

Питер — это отдельная тема, и Артём ее поднимать не особо хочет. Потому что с этой перспективы его решение приехать к бабушке «погостить немножко» кажется сугубо меркантильным предприятием. И в общем-то не так уж это и далеко от правды, откровенно говоря.

И Тёме жутко стыдно это признавать, но…

Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что вина лежит не только на нем. В конце концов, это не он решил поставить нерадивому ребенку, грезящему Невой, белыми ночами и матчами Зенита — а, ну и учебой тоже, ага, — совершенно глупое и несправедливое условие аккурат накануне подачи документов в универ — двухмесячный вояж к бабе Нюре в Кузнецово или никакого Питера. И видит Бог, знатно охуевший Тёма, возможность выхуеть для которого, очевидно, не предусматривалась — ну, по крайней мере до тех пор, как паршивца не выпнут из машины прямо в куст какой-нибудь богомерзкой крапивы, — пытался бороться за справедливость! Так что его «знатно охуел» довольно скоро перетекло в «бунт — бессмысленный и беспощадный». Причём скорее бессмысленный, чем беспощадный, потому что Артём — юноша не только темпераментный, но ещё и упрямый, и этим он явно пошел в отца.

А два упрямца — горе в семье.

Сергей Владимирович был непреклонен, и Артём разве что тарелки не бил — все впустую! Хвала богам, хотя бы у матери их семейства есть голова не плечах, которой она умеет и не стесняется пользоваться, и ей со всей присущей женщинам нежностью и деликатностью все же удалось вдубасить сыну в голову, что спорить с родителями — себе дороже.

И Дзюба сдался. В конце концов, бабулю он любит больше, чем спорить. И в Питер ему хочется гораздо сильнее, чем не хочется в это проклятое, полное комаров, вздорных соседей и дурных запахов место.

И поэтому — только поэтому! — он здесь.

_В деревне._

***

Артём — ужасный внук. Если бы существовала награда «Худший внук года», то он бы всенепременно стал ее лауреатом — без особого труда и всяких сомнений. Причем, вероятно, такая честь обвалилась на его юную голову не раз и не два, а сто двадцать два — по разу за каждое отклоненное до этого страшного дня предложение «приехать погостить хотя бы на недельку». Еще парочку наград в этой номинации можно накинуть за неумелую актерскую игру.

Потому что хуже, чем искать отговорки, Тёма умеет только притворяться.

Но он старается, правда. Из кожи вон лезет, делая вид, что эта вынужденная ссылка к овцам, коровам и петухам доставляет ему хоть каплю удовольствия, а вовсе не будит непреодолимое желание пойти и утопиться в ближайшем пруду. Но топиться нельзя — бабуля ж расстроится, елки-палки, — поэтому Дзюба усиленно давит лыбу, безропотно берется за все, что баба Нюра ни попросит (впрочем, после того, как он отбил палец молотком, пытаясь забить в стену гвоздь, она его почти ни о чем не просит), ведет с ней задушевные разговоры по вечерам и сытно кушает, съедая все, что она выставляет на стол.

Быть идеальным внуком, быть может, тяжело, но Артём справляется. Пока, правда, на весьма неказистую троечку, но все ж прям так сразу. К концу визита он, возможно, и будет продуктивно вкалывать в огороде, геройски истребляя колорадских жуков. Но пока пользы от него больше, когда он без дела слоняется по деревне.

— Хоть бы познакомился с кем пошел! В футбол свой с ребятами поиграл! А то бродишь как неприкаянный, — бабушка не оставляет надежды интегрировать внука в деревенское общество, но Дзюба упорно от этого всего открещивается. Вы не подумайте, он не зазнался! В любой другой ситуации он бы с радостью завел знакомство со всеми, кто в этой деревне обитает — до последней дворняжки, честно! Артём вообще очень общительный и дружелюбный по натуре своей. Но сейчас он находится там, где находиться не хочет, он раздражен, и его все бесит до самой луны и обратно.

В ответ же он лишь кивает, улыбаясь так кисло, словно в него лимон целиком запихали, и спешит ретироваться поскорее, дабы избежать дальнейшего зондирования почвы и промывания мозгов. Он хоть и понимает, что баб Нюра просто беспокоится — почем зря, к слову, — но слушать одно и тоже из раза в раз уже просто невыносимо. Поэтому, не притронувшись даже к завтраку, Артём смывается бродить по окрестностям в необычайно ранний час.

И в полнейшем одиночестве, конечно.

Ну, то есть как в одиночестве. С бродячим псом, который по какой-то неведомой ему причине таскается за ним, преданно виляя хвостом, и чувством голода наперевес.

Именно в этот момент в поле его зрения объявляется _она_.

Манящая и соблазнительная.

_Яблоня._

Таскать чужое — пусть это даже и яблоки — совсем не в Тёмином стиле, вы не подумайте. Более того, он сам не раз уже успел надавать пиздюлей всем, кто смел покуситься на их с бабушкой яблоки. Но сейчас он просто дико голоден, да и все здесь так делают, в общем-то, поэтому Дзюба малодушно позволяет себе пойти на поводу у этого низменного желания.

Все происходит, как во сне: вот он стоит и смотрит на это роскошное, ветвистое дерево, а следующее мгновение — бац! — он уже на чужом участке, лезет на чужую яблоню.

В свое оправдание он может сказать, что в этот самый момент он испытывает невероятное чувство ~~голода~~ стыда.

Этого, впрочем, оказывается мало, чтобы вселенная спустила ему с рук эту маленькую шалость, поэтому, стоит Артёму повиснуть на одной из веток дерева, на горизонте объявляется сторожевая собака.

Огромная немецкая овчарка, еб твою мать. Выглядит, как вы, наверное, можете догадаться, она вовсе не дружелюбно.

Конечно, блять, Артём и сам бы взбесился, если бы обнаружил у себя на территории великовозрастного любителя яблок. Но речь сейчас не о нем — точнее о нем, но не в этом ключе, поэтому он пинком под зад задвигает понимающую часть собственной натуры куда подальше и, повиснув на ветке этого несчастного дерева, словно обезьяна — с яблоком в зубах, — шепелявит:

— Пфла осюа! Пфла!

Заклинателем собак Артёму не стать, потому что овчарка все еще здесь, лает с еще большим энтузиазмом, а он все еще висит на яблоне — жопой книзу, разумеется.

— Вот ты ее прогоняешь, а это ведь не она на чужой участок залезла, — от неожиданности Дзюба аж челюсти разжимает, роняя яблоко на удивительно ровный газон. — Ты кто, блять, такой?

Артём поднимает — опускает? — голову, бросая взгляд на новое действующее лицо. Пусть все у него повернуто сейчас кверху ногами, но даже из такого положения Дзюба видит, как сильно незнакомец хмурит роскошные брови. Руку парень держит на ошейнике собаки, но очевидно, что одно неверное действие — и отобедать Артёму не придется. Отобедают им.

— Э-э, да я вот в чувствах своих тебе признаться лезу, — невозмутимый ответ следует почти незамедлительно. — Люблю тебя, не могу!

Тёма включает все свое обаяние на полную катушку, но хозяина собаки — и, очевидно, участка — этот хитрый прием не берет. Он смотрит на вылетевшее изо рта вора прямо к его ногам яблоко до того скептически, что Дзюба в какой-то момент с ужасом думает — точно, им сейчас отобедают.

Но парень собаку отпускать не спешит.

— Что, так вот сразу?

Это, признаться, застает Артёма врасплох, и он подвисает — уже не только буквально, — не совсем понимая, как ему реагировать. Но решив, что если играть, то до конца, он уже было открывает рот, намереваясь ответить что-нибудь крайне остроумное, когда из дома доносится:

— Какого лешего у вас там происходит, Игорь? Чего она надрывается?

Парень — Игорь — вздыхает.

— Съебывай давай, — говорит он минуту погодя, попутно оттаскивая от яблони овчарку. — Еще раз на нашей яблоне увижу — спущу на тебя не только Герду, но и деда. Поверь мне, тебе не понравится.

Артёму дважды повторять не надо. Он мигом оказывается на ногах и, слегка покачиваясь от прилива крови к голове, окидывает взглядом сначала собаку, затем — ее хозяина. На лицо он хмурый, нелюдимый и почему-то крайне знакомый.

Вероятно, кровь в голову ударила.

— Ну? Я собаку спускаю? — давит Игорь, и Тёма предпочитает не испытывать судьбу.

Тёма бьет по газам и съебывает от этих полоумных.

Недоеденное яблоко он, к слову, все же утаскивает с собой.

***

Участок, на территорию которого Артём так беспардонно вторгся, за что чуть не лишился обеих ягодиц сразу, принадлежит семейству Акинфеевых, с которыми Тёма внезапно знаком.

Точнее знаком он с Игорем. И он его не очень жалует.

Во-первых, Артём крайне завистливый, и в случае с Акинфеевым — внуком, не дедом — завидовать есть чему. Потому что если Артем Дзюба до того обаятельный, что может одной только улыбкой выторговать себе все, что только захочет — откос от поездки в деревню в счет мы не берем, — то у Игоря уровень обаяния помножен на два.

 _«Прошу прощения матерей, чьих возбудил я дочерей»_ , — это, блять, про него.

И пусть в десять лет ни о каком возбуждении речи не шло, очаровал этот черт всех в этой деревне. Всех! Мамульки, бабульки, дедульки и папульки — все плясали под его дудку, стоило этому малолетнему вымогателю широко улыбнуться и похлопать глазами. Они с Федькой Смоловым целыми днями только и слышали из каждой ямы _«Игорек это»_ да _«Игорек то»_. Даже, блять, девчонки за ним толпами бегали!

И вот отсюда вытекает во-вторых. Кудрявое, глазастое, улыбчивое во-вторых.

Девочку звали Катя Герун, и Артём красиво — настолько красиво, насколько десятилетка умеет — ухаживал за ней целых два месяца. И вот, казалось бы, девчонка мечты была уже почти его, но тут на горизонте объявился Акинфеев с банкой блядской малины — и все! Спектакль окончен, гаснет свет.

Артёма не существует, Артёма просто нет.

У-у-у, сука, этот урод все детство его бесил! И вот — сколько? — восемь лет прошло, Тёма вырос, возмужал, а Акинфеев все так же его бесит. И яблоня эта его, и собака по кличке Герда. Бесят!

Так бесят, что он ввязывается в то, чего так избегал с самого дня своего приезда десять дней назад.

Он идет на социальный контакт.

Братья Миранчуки не из тех, кто решает свои проблемы по-тихому. Поэтому если они скандалят — преимущественно между собой, конечно, но бывают и исключения, — то знает об этом все Кузнецово. А порой и близлежащие населенные пункты тоже. На этом обязательно стоит заострить внимание, чтобы прояснить одну очень важную деталь.

Артём ничего не вынюхивал. Информация сама пришла к нему в руки.

Откровенно говоря, что близнецы умудрились не поделить с Федей Смоловым, образцом серьезности и рассудительности, Дзюба так и не понял. Что-то крайне такое нихуевое, если судить по масштабам драки, которую, к огромному Тёминому удивлению, разнимали всей улицей. Насколько он слышал, на месте драки, прямо на асфальте, даже отпечаток лица одного из близнецов остался! Звучит пусть и сомнительно, но зная старательность Федора… В общем, Артём бы не удивился.

Чему еще Артём не удивлен, так это тому, что дракой, разумеется, дело не заканчивается, потому что два дня спустя он ловит близнецов — Лёшу и Тошу — за обсуждением реванша прямо у забора дзюбинской резиденции.

Так что Артём не подслушивал, поняли, да?

Если кратко, суть обсуждения состояла в следующем: Смолов — все еще блядский мудак, и его нужно всенепременно наказать. К борьбе ММА они, впрочем, больше прибегать не хотят — на этой грустной ноте один из братьев недовольно трет расцарапанную левую щеку, — решив обратиться к более достойному способу расставить все точки над «и».

Футбольный матч. Как бальзам Артёму на душу.

Но есть проблемка…

— Блин, Лёш, если мы нападающего себе не найдем, то все — пиши пропало!

— Тоша, успокойся, а…

— Да ты не понимаешь! Нам его по полю размазать надо! Чтоб он, как я, пыль ел, понял? Понял, а?

— Да блять, Антон…

— Чтоб тоже с расхуяренным лицом ходил!

Воинственно настроенный мальчишка — Антон, — не обращая внимания на брата, продолжает тыкать пальцем в опухшую часть лица. А потом говорит такое, что Дзюба просто не может пропустить мимо ушей.

— Но пыль опять буду есть я, — второй брат раздраженно закатывает глаза в ответ, но Антон продолжает рассержено: — А все почему? Потому что ты просрал потенциального нападающего! А у него еще и Акинфеев на воротах!

Наверное, как взрослый Артём должен бы сделать все, чтобы предотвратить нанесение серьезных увечий другу детства, но одно лишь упоминание Акинфеева действует на Дзюбу как красная тряпка на быка.

Поэтому-у-у…

— Дико извиняюсь, господа, — Тёма выныривает настолько неожиданно, что не ожидавшие, что их может кто-то подслушивать, мальчишки испуганно подпрыгивают, отлетая от забора на два добрых метра, — я тут подслушал случайно, что вам, вроде как, нападающий в команду нужен?

— Ты… Чего… Откуда? — Антон частит, переводя растерянный взгляд с Артёма на высокий забор, за которым последний прятался все это время, словно опасаясь, что следующим на свет божий может всплыть Смолов, которого мальчишка последние минут пять так сильно хотел припечатать лицом об асфальт.

— Ты себя предлагаешь, что ли? — второй брат, который Алексей, глядит на него, не скрывая подозрения. Артём жмет плечами.

— Типа того.

— Чего это вдруг? — Лёшу такой ответ, несмотря на настойчивые тычки брата, очевидно намеренного ухватиться за предоставленную возможность, не устраивает. Дзюба, откровенно говоря не может его за это винить. — Ты тут уже две недели торчишь, ото всех шугаешься, ни с кем не общаешься… С чего вдруг инициатива?

— Да Лёш… — шипит второй, но Лёша отмахивается, не сводя с Артёма полного недоверия взгляда. У Дзюбы в голове мелькает мысль, что из парня в будущем вышел бы неплохой следователь.

— Мне тут еще полтора месяца сидеть. Продолжу в том же духе — с катушек съеду. Вот и решил разнообразить свое времяпрепровождение.

Близнецы переглядываются. Контуженный усиленно кивает головой, второй продолжает мяться, все еще не очень уверенный. В конце концов, он вздыхает и, окидывая улыбающегося во все тридцать два Артёма оценивающим взглядом, спрашивает:

— Уверен, что потянешь?

— Если б не был уверен, то и не предлагал бы, — Дзюба просто жмет плечами в ответ. Миранчуки вновь переглядываются украдкой, после чего в унисон кивают.

Так Артём и впутывается в более цивилизованную — но от этого не менее страшную — версию дворовых разборок. Ножей, чтоб соперника в печень пырнуть, тут нет, конечно, но есть двадцать две пары ног, которыми при должном старании вполне можно серьезно покалечить. Артём, глядя на перевозбужденных близнецов, то и дело бросающих полные презрения взгляды в сторону Феди — выражение лица которого, в свою очередь, больше напоминает _«господиебтвоюматьчезадетскийсад»_ , — думает, что, возможно, ситуацию стоило бы взять под строгий контроль. А то Антон выглядит так, словно действительно готов — совершенно случайно, разумеется, — переломать Федору обе ноги.

Но все обходится.

Они просто играют в футбол, и Артём получает неимоверное удовольствие от происходящего. В какой-то момент он, как и братья Миранчуки с Федей на пару, даже забывает про свою весьма сомнительную вендетту за отбитую в десять лет девочку и ставит цель забить Акинфееву уже не из мести, а просто потому, что мастерство последнего будит в Артёме нехилый такой азарт.

Акинфеев действительно хорош в своем деле. Тёма знает, что Игорь играет на вратарской позиции лет с четырех. По детству они с ним пару раз уже играли в дворовый футбол. Поэтому, _конечно,_ он хорош в том, что делает. Но Артём и сам не промах, _спасибо большое_ , поэтому — _да_ , они просто играют в футбол, соревнуясь в мастерстве.

Собственно, игра, к большому Тёминому сожалению, заканчивается. Причем заканчивается ничьей, но даже воинственно настроенные Миранчуки не выглядят расстроенными сим фактом. Матч был хорош — эдакая деревенская версия Чемпионата мира, — ребята, что в их команде, что в команде соперников, оказались просто топовыми, и Дзюба внезапно жалеет, что не влился в их компанию раньше.

Федя, выловивший Артёма сразу после окончания игры, тоже обращает на это внимание.

— А я все гадал, когда тебе опостылеет слоняться по деревне в гордом одиночестве, — усмехается он, хлопая Дзюбу по плечу, и Артём хохочет в ответ.

— Ненадолго меня хватило, — говорит он иронично, и теперь смеется уже Федор — громко и раскатисто, как в детстве.

— И все же ты продержался дольше, чем я думал, — говорит Смолов, намереваясь, кажется, добавить что-то еще, но тут его внимание перехватывает замаячивший на горизонте Акинфеев, и Федя машет ему рукой. — И-и-горь!

Оный улыбается, стаскивая с рук цветастые перчатки, и спешит присоединиться к ним с Федей. Артём надеется, что не выглядит так, словно в него запихнули пару-тройку лимонов за раз.

— Хорошо отыграли, — говорит Игорь, протягивая Федору руку. Смолов охотно жмет ее, после чего, улыбаясь от уха до уха, поворачивается с Артёму.

— Ну-ка, узнаешь, а, Дзю? — спрашивает Федор хитро.

Ну как тебе сказать, Федь…

— Конечно, узнаю, — Дзюба давит из себя улыбку чуть ли не силой, и ему смутно кажется, что он в этот момент похож на маньяка. От Смолова эта маленькая деталь тоже не ускользает — он усмехается, памятуя о былой неприязни к вездесущему Акинфееву.

Что до Акинфеева…

Игорь хмурится, внимательно изучая юношу перед собой. Артём, конечно, за восемь лет нехило так изменился. Как минимум, вымахал раза в два, если не больше. Да и в целом сейчас он едва ли сравнится с тем десятилетним пиздюком, покрытым слоем пыли от вечного валяния в грязи вместе с все тем же Федькой и царапинами с ног до головы. Но Акинфеев быстро складывает два и два.

— Артём Дзюба? — брови его в одно мгновение взлетают вверх, как пара чаек. Сравнение так веселит самого Артёма, что он фыркает, не сумев сдержать порыв. Акинфеев, судя по всему, его толкует по-своему. Брови его вновь сходятся на переносице, а интонация приобретает уже знакомые Тёме ядовитые нотки:

— Ух ты, как вырос! Яблоки воровать удобно будет.

Мудак.

— Не понял, — вклинивается в диалог Смолов, переводя полный удивления взгляд на Артёма. Дзюба улыбается еще шире — и еще кислее, — чем _еще больше_ становится похож на маньяка.

— Как мило, — сладенько — что крайне контрастирует с его кислой улыбкой — тянет Артём, — ты запомнил, что я люблю яблоки!

Федя, что для него совсем нехарактерно, окончательно теряется, переводя полный непонимания взгляд с Артёма на Игоря и обратно. В глазах у него мелькает сотня вопросов: неужто уже пересекались? Когда успели? Что случилось?

Но Федя ко всему прочему еще и чертовски умный, поэтому в бесконечном потоке вопросов мелькает проблеск понимания.

Догадками, впрочем, он не спешит делиться.

Этот пробел заполняет Акинфеев.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — говорит он, расплываясь в понимающей улыбке, и Артём против воли гадает — к чему он клонит? Быть может, он думает слишком много и копает слишком глубоко, но ему отчего-то кажется, что давний соперник на их с ним давнее соперничество и ссылается. И он, в общем-то, прав, если подумать. Но Тёме меньше всего хочется показаться сейчас мелочным и злопамятным — во многом потому, что это наверняка доставит Акинфееву неимоверное удовольствие, — поэтому отвечает он максимально расплывчато, мастерски уклоняясь ото всех намеков.

— Ты грозился спустить на меня собаку.

— Ты залез к нам на участок яблоки воровать.

Справедливо. Но Артём этого, разумеется, не признает.

— Ты полез воровать яблоки к Акинфеевым?! — близнецы врываются в дискуссию в своем стиле — неожиданно и отчего-то подобно урагану. Горлопанят так, что, наверное, вся деревня теперь знает, что и у кого Артём делал, да и делают это еще ко всему прочему в один голос.

— Совсем сдурел? — вторит братьям Смолов.

— Там же собака злая. И дед бешеный! Тебе жить надоело?

— Так, еще слово про моего деда, и я на вас его натравлю, — Игорю такая нелестная оценка в отношении родного человека по душе, ясень-пень, не приходится, но при этом она его еще и изрядно веселит. А еще его веселит реакция Миранчуков на его угрозу, поэтому, напустив на себя самый серьезный вид, на который он способен, он рявкает напоследок:

— Ясно?

Антон с Лёшей принимаются яростно кивать — уяснили, товарищ капитан, больше не будем, товарищ капитан!

— Обожаем деда Максима! — с чувством говорит Антон.

— Передавай ему привет и наши самые лучшие пожелания! — вторит брату Лёша. Смолов при виде перевозбужденных близнецов устало вздыхает и с силой трет виски.

— Господи, помоги, — бормочет он, прежде чем повернуться к близнецам полностью. — Девять вечера уже, почему не на полпути домой?

— А ты кто нам, нянька, чтоб указывать? — с вызовом спрашивает Антон.

— Я — ваша мать на полставки, — говорит Федор с просто непередаваемым выражением лица. И есть в этом что-то смутно угрожающее, потому что Антон тут же тушуется — дуется, словно мышь на крупу, но тушуется. Поэтому когда Федя все с тем же непередаваемо угрожающим выражением на лице велит братьям отправляться домой, мальчишка даже не спорит. Миранчуки прощаются со всеми присутствующими (Алексей — понуро, Антон — недовольно) и спешат ретироваться, пока пиздюлей от своей второй матери не отхватили.

И пока эти двое плетутся прочь с поля, до троицы доносятся обрывки их горячего спора.

— Когда же ты научишься язык за зубами держать, а?

— Да ты просто маменькин сынок, ясно?

— Слышь!

Федя, глядя близнецам вслед, в очередной раз тяжко вздыхает.

— Пойду я, — говорит он, пожимая руку сначала Акинфееву, а затем протягивает ее и Артёму. — Проводить их до самой калитки надо. А то еще между собой подерутся.

— Да уж, нам одной драки хватило, — улыбается Игорь в ответ, и Смолов закатывает глаза. Тёма фыркает.

— Удачи, Смол, — говорит он Федору — уже куда более искренне — и улыбается сочувственно ему вслед. Федя машет рукой, не оборачиваясь, и спешит нагнать скрывшихся где-то в кустах и так и переругивающихся по дороге близнецов.

Артём с Игорем остаются одни.

Дзюба, признаться, не знает, куда себя деть и что говорить. Откровенно говоря, он не совсем уверен, что есть смысл строить хоть какой-то диалог с Акинфеевым — тем более, на более или менее адекватный разговор Артём в общем-то не особо настроен. Потому что — _да_ — он мелочный и злопамятный ну вот просто до ужаса.

Но сказать что-то ведь надо, да?

— Ну, надеюсь, инцидент исчерпан, — молчание решает разбавить Игорь, поворачиваясь к Артёму лицом, — и ты понял, что воровать нехорошо.

Дзюба глядит на Акинфеева не отрываясь целую минуту, пытаясь обуздать язвительную сторону своей натуры. Получается плохо.

— Ты явно не этим руководствовался, когда Катюху у меня уводил, — улыбка Артёмова сладка, словно мед. Потому что он мелочный и злопамятный, и он порою кайфует от этого.

Тем более когда встречает себе подобных.

— Туше, — хохочет Акинфеев в ответ. — Думаю, мы подружимся.

Артём в этом не сомневается.


	2. Если любишь кого-то — даришь цветы.

В том, что он вливается в эту деревенскую компашку, оказывается столько плюсов, что в какой-то момент Артём задается вопросом — почему он не сделал этого раньше?

Ну сами посудите. Баба Нюра довольна буквально до самой луны и обратно — внук больше не сидит затворником в четырех стенах и не слоняется по деревне в гордом одиночестве, строя из себя отшельника. Чего еще может желать любящая бабушка? Да и самому Тёме избавиться от одиночества очень даже по кайфу. Настроение подскакивает сразу единиц на сто, и сама эта ссылка в деревню больше не кажется ссылкой. Да, быть может, осы, комары и мухи до сих пор вводят Дзюбу в бешенство, а неприятные запахи и туалет на улице по-прежнему не доставляют удовольствия, но от уличных разборок Артём, как бы аморально это ни звучало, все же научился ловить кайф.

Уж Миранчуки постарались, научили.

Что Артём понял за последние несколько дней: если дело не доходит до рукоприкладства, то дворовые разборки, в общем-то, могут быть довольно занимательной вещью. Вот, например, спор миранчуковского деда и мамаевского отца, вылакавших столько самогона, что представить страшно, был одним из самых странных и завораживающих вещей, что Артёму доводилось видеть.

Без шуток.

Эти двое, удобно расположившись на скамейке у ближайшего ликеро-водочного, целый час не могли решить, кто из них нарушил закон, сев в нетрезвом виде за руль трактора в поле. Дзюба до конца так и не понял, кто прав, а кто виноват, но, вероятно, отличились оба, поэтому без разницы. Наверное? Вроде как?

Но первые минут двадцать это было смешно, честно!

Но больше всего в этой русской народной забаве под названием «деревенские склоки — суровые и беспощадные» Тёма, конечно, любит те, что устраивает Максим Александрович Акинфеев — в народе просто дед Максим. От старика и правда так и веет городским, или вернее сказать деревенским, сумасшествием — братья не шутили, когда называли его бешеным, — но при этом дед Максим оказывается толковым мужиком. Просто со своими закидонами, нестандартным чувством юмора и просто невероятной женой по имени Лидия Михайловна.

А еще — да — он устраивает самые лучшие разборки на деревне. Стоит ли говорить, что Артёма дед Максим просто покорил.

~~Понятно, от кого Игорь унаследовал все свое обаяние.~~

— Не буду я с тобой дел иметь, каблук несчастный!

— Ты кого каблуком назвал, пердун старый?

— Тебя, ясное дело! Тобой жена командует! Ты — каблук! Самый настоящий!

Артём поклясться готов, что у Максим Саныча аж глаза от злости темнеют.

— Моя жена — мудрейший в мире человек, и мне не стыдно спросить ее совета! — рявкает старший Акинфеев, грозно размахивая кулаком. — А вот я безумен, поэтому советую не оскорблять единственного человека, который может уговорить меня не кидать тебе собачье дерьмо через забор! *

Герда согласно лает в ответ — в знак солидарности, вероятно.

Заканчивается вся эта ругань действительно _дерьмово_. Дзюба, наблюдая за развязкой, в один момент понимает, что деда Максима на слабо лучше правда _не брать_ , потому что старик, памятуя об утреннем обещании, забрасывает чужой участок _собачьим говном._ Лидия Михайловна при этом тактично делает вид, что не замечает происходящего, и это… До того безумно и невероятно, что Артём, наблюдающий за сценой со стороны, и не знает даже — ужасаться ему или, подобно стоящим поодаль Миранчукам, восторженно аплодировать происходящему.

Все-таки Акинфеевы безумны. И в этом своем безумии они просто _великолепны_.

Артём правда к ним прикипает. И к безумному старику Максиму Александровичу, который, может быть, и бесоебится временами, но лишь в тех случаях, когда кто-то — прямо или косвенно — катит бочку на его семью, и к Лидии Михайловне — святейшей женщине, честное слово! Она всю деревню накормит, обласкает и закомфортит, но если надо — сама собачьим дерьмом пойдет вслед за мужем бросаться. Внуки у этих двоих — тоже огонь.

Вот, например, Кристина.

Ох, Кристина…

Она появляется в деревне, подобно ангелу, спустившемуся с небес. Буквально. Спрыгивает с той самой яблони, на которой в их первую восемь лет спустя встречу его поймал Игорь, да так грациозно, что у Артёма сердце куда-то в пятки ухает. Красивая, стройная, улыбчивая и смешливая — такая она с самых первых минут их знакомства, что Тёма сразу понимает, что влюблен. Время рядом с ней будто бы замедляет свой бег, почти замирает, и кроме них в этом моменте никого не существует…

А потом ему в голову прилетает мяч.

— Ай, блять! За что?

Конечно, время нихуя не замирает, а помимо них с Кристиной прямо сейчас существует — к огромному Артёмову сожалению — еще как минимум один человек. Недовольный, хмурый и, очевидно, не имеющий ничего против того, чтобы использовать Дзюбу в качестве мишени для бросков.

— Мы идем или ты и дальше Крис взглядом облизывать будешь? — Акинфеев ворчит, как старый дед — его дед, — ловя отскочивший от Тёминого затылка мяч.

— Никого я не облизываю!

Игорь даже не скрывает, что ни на секунду ему не поверил.

Ну и правильно, в общем-то.

Что касается Игоря… Они просто играют в футбол. Да, вот так. Артём хоть и та еще злопамятная дрянь, но злиться за события восьмилетней давности, которые, к слову, в настоящий момент не играют никакой значительной роли, — это слишком даже для него.

К тому же, не так страшен черт, как его малюют.

Во-первых, Акинфеев оказывается не таким бесячим, каким Артём его помнит. У него, как и у деда его, своеобразное чувство юмора, спокойствие и серьезность его бабушки, а в редкие минуты довольства — искренняя улыбка и заразительный смех. Как у Кристинки. Семейная черта, видимо. С ним можно поупражняться в остроумии и — самое главное! — в футболе. Так что, может быть, лучшими друзьями они и не станут, но хорошими знакомыми — вполне себе.

К тому же, если Тёма намерен всерьез окрутить Игореву двоюродную сестру, то с ее родственниками ему надо быть в максимально хороших отношениях. Смекаете же, да?

Поэтому Артём, скажем так, прощупывает почву.

— Акинфей? — Дзюба не очень уверен, стоит ли спрашивать вот так в открытую, но он не привык — да и не умеет — решать дела дипломатично. Намеки — это не его. Если спрашивать, то непременно в лоб.

— Чего?

— Ты не знаешь, у Кристинки есть кто?

Акинфеев, старательно шнурующий кроссовки, замирает на мгновение, очевидно, ожидав совершенно не такого вопроса. От занятия своего он, впрочем, не спешит отрываться — вновь принимается за шнурки и, не поднимая головы, говорит:

— Насколько знаю, нет. А что?

— Быть может, на примете тогда кто-то… Не знаю, говорила она или нет…

Тут Игорь не выдерживает. Он бросает свое занятие и поднимает на Артёма удивленный взгляд.

— Ты на мой вопрос не ответил, — тянет он недовольно, потому что — ну конечно! — что еще его может волновать в этой ситуации. Но уже в следующее мгновение лицо его озаряет понимание — он умный малый, чтоб его, — и он расплывается вдруг в понимающей улыбке, которую, не обессудьте, Дзюба с удовольствием стер бы с его лица.

— Она тебе нравится, — это не вопрос, и Артём от этого почему-то краснеет.

— Ну, типа того, — жмет он плечами, изо всех сил изображая безразличие, хоть получается из рук вон плохо — пылающие, словно маков цвет, щеки выдают его с головой. — Может, я не знаю… Дашь там… пару советов?

— О, нет! — Игорь хохочет, поднимаясь на ноги. — В личную жизнь сестры я не полезу. Разбирайся сам!

— Да ладно тебе! — Артём смотрит в акинфеевскую сторону, подобно Коту из Шрека. На других это всегда работало — как правило, безотказно, — но Игорь слеплен из того же теста, поэтому его подобными уловками не возьмешь. И тогда Дзюба ляпает, возможно, самую глупую вещь в своей жизни:

— По-дружески!

— По-дружески? — у Акинфеева от такого разве что глаза на лоб не лезут. — Дзюба, мы не друзья.

И если уж честно, Игорь просто констатирует факт. Артём _знает_ , что они не друзья, но когда это, наконец, произносят вслух, он, признаться, теряется. И дело не в том, что он хочет с Игорем дружить — у него нет такой цели, хотя, это, возможно, было бы не лишним, — просто Артём _привык_ , что все с ним дружат. Что на каждом углу у него есть человек, который непременно выручит — _по-дружески._ И это все Тёме непривычно.

Тёме непривычно _не быть кому-то другом._

Весь этот мыслительный процесс, очевидно, отражается у него на лице, и Игорь — да благословит Бог его сердобольную душу — воспринимает все несколько в другом ключе. Он хмурится, очевидно, несколько смущенный.

— Знаешь, попробуй малину, — говорит он тем не менее уверенно и без запинки. Артём удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Малину?

— Ну да, малину.

Дзюба замолкает и чешет затылок задумчиво. Он переводит недоверчивый взгляд на Акинфеева и с сомнением уточняет:

— Думаешь, сработает?

— Безотказно.

Игорь, все это время пытавшийся сохранить невозмутимое выражение, все же не выдерживает — расплывается в заговорщической улыбке. И до Тёмы доходит.

— Ах ты! — он со всей силы пинает мяч, все это время лежавший рядом и совершенно забытый, в Игореву сторону. Тот, что вполне ожидаемо, с диким хохотом уворачивается и дает деру.

Артём улыбается.

Вот урод.

***

За помощью в обольщении девушки своей мечты Артём идет к единственному человеку в этой деревне, который: а) имеет в этом опыт; б) может называться Тёме другом.

Этот человек, само собой, Федя Смолов.

Мастер обольщения, Федя рано покинул пост сердцееда всея Кузнецова ввиду трех причин. Первой был Акинфеев, с животным обаянием которого, увы, конкурировать было сложно и энергозатратно. Второй причиной был ограниченный выбор невест, с которыми Смолов теперь в той или иной степени на ножах. Третьей — и самой главной — причиной стали Миранчуки.

Федя, как и любая любящая мать, оставил все ради своих детей.

Ладно, шутка, конечно. Но не без доли правды, естественно.

В общем, как бы там ни было, у Федора был опыт — не было желания, правда, но да ладно, — и это все, что Дзюбе было интересно знать.

— Стихи писал? — деловито спрашивает Смолов, внимательно следя за махинациями близнецов у кромки озера. Отправиться на водоем было миранчуковской идеей — оттого и крайне двоякой. С одной стороны, в такую жару только у воды и торчать, с другой — подпускать этих двоих к воде…

В общем, Федя нервничал.

— Я кто, по-твоему, Пушкин? — возмущается Тёма, безуспешно пытаясь привлечь внимание товарища. Но Федя упорно отмахивался, не сводя с Лёши и Тоши внимательного взгляда. Артём раздраженно вздохнул, но попытки оставил. — Какие-нибудь, кроме стихов, идеи есть?

— Ну, не знаю, серенаду ей спой, — все так же отстранено предлагает Смолов. Артём на мгновение представляет себе это зрелище: он, нацепив на себя эту уродскую шапочку, как у Ромео, у Кристинкиного балкона серенады ей поет. Мало того, что само по себе предложение откровенно так себе, так Тёма еще и петь не умеет. Он только рот откроет — Кристина сбежит. Или умрет. От ужаса.

— Нет, Смол, это поеботина какая-то! — Тёма вскидывает руки растерянно. — Раскажи мне лучше, как ты девчонок цепляешь?

— А как я их цепляю? Никак я их не цепляю. Я вообще никого не цепляю, — Федор так удивлен, что даже бросает на долю секунды свою вахту и поворачивается к Тёме. — Тебе кто такое сказал?

Артём уже открывает рот, чтоб ответить, как со стороны озера раздается громкое «плюх», и Федя тут же подскакивает на месте, настороженный, готовясь навалять проблемным подросткам по первое число.

— Антон, ебанный в рот, что ты там с лягушкой делать удумал? — орет Смолов, в одно мгновение оказываясь на ногах. — Отпусти ее сейчас же! Кому сказал!

Артём с тоской наблюдает, как Федор несется к воде, попутно отчитывая мальчишек за бог весть что, и думает, что, если подумать, к Смолову идти было плохой идеей. Но вариантов с самого начала было не так уж много. А теперь остался и вовсе один. И он ему еще в самом начале отказал.

Хорошо, что Тёма настырный.

***

К дому Акинфеевых он мчит, твердо намеренный развести Игоря на помощь. Он едва майку на себя нацепить умудряется — и делает это задом наперед, — и напрочь игнорируя наличие калитки, перемахивает прямо через забор, целенаправленно шагая к Игоревым окнам. Которые, к слову, выходят прямо на ту знаменитую яблоню.

Не спрашивайте, откуда он знает. Знает и все.

— Акинфеев! Акинфеев! _Игорь!_ — каждый новый оклик сопровождается брошенным в окно камушком. Но несмотря на упорство, с которым Артём пытается дозваться Игоря, из окна никто так и не выглядывает. В какой-то момент Дзюба приходит к выводу, что Акинфеев, вероятно, не дома, как вдруг у самого его уха раздается:

— Неужели где-то пожар?

Артём от испуга отскакивает от злополучной яблони сразу метра на два, падая в кусты азалий, любовно высаженных под окнами. Он ошалело глядит на свисающего с ветки дерева — и улыбающегося от уха до уха довольно — Игоря, открывая и закрывая рот. Сердце у Тёмы при этом колотится быстро-быстро и где-то в горле, и он на полном серьезе ждет, что оно у него вот-вот остановится от страха.

_Какого хуя?_

— Ты… Ты че… _Охуел?_ — орет Артём, но Игорь лишь смеется в ответ под аккомпанемент собачьего лая. Герда выскакивает из ниоткуда, запрыгивая на так и не отошедшего от шока Дзюбу почти полностью. За последние пару недель овчарка к Артёму привыкла, оттаяла даже — за что младший Акинфеев в шутку обозвал ее «посредственной сторожевой собакой», — радостно виляя хвостом всякий раз, когда Артём попадал в ее поле зрения. Что сказать — собак очаровывать, вопреки собственным суждениям, он все же умеет. Жаль, с людьми не все так просто.

— Герда, фу! — наконец, Игорь, сжалившись, решает-таки помочь незадачливому знакомцу. Он спрыгивает с ветки легко, подобно Кристине, и есть в этом его движении что-то кошачее. — Отойди от несчастного, фу!

Собака повинуется, но все равно трется неподалеку, радостно виляя хвостом. Игорь протягивает Артёму руку, предлагая помощь, и Дзюба по началу упрямо хочет отказаться, мол, независимый такой, но…

Но потом он вспоминает, что за помощью, собственно, сюда и пришел, так что нечего строить из себя обиженное достоинство.

— Спасибо, — кряхтит Артём смущенно. Игорь отмахивается — ерунда, мол.

— Так что ты хотел?

Артём мнется секунду-другую, обдумывая варианты. Дзюба помнит, что они никакие не друзья и что Игорь, в общем-то, не обязан ему ничем. Но Артём искренне при этом надеется, что в беде его не оставят — не могут оставить. Акинфеев, несмотря на свою суровость и вечно недовольный вид, сердобольный до жути. Вечно бросается помогать, даже если его никто не просит. А тут Тёма буквально умолять приходит. Насколько Игорь жесток, чтоб ему отказать?

Да и идти на попятную Артёму поздно — он буквально минуту назад тарабанил в чужое окно, требуя внимания к своей персоне.

— Мне помощь нужна. С Кристиной, — признает Дзюба, глядя Игорю в глаза для пущей убедительности. Открывает, можно сказать, душу. На что не пойдешь ради любви.

— И ты пришел ко мне?

— Очевидно. Я помню, что ты сказал. Мы не друзья, и ты не обязан мне помогать, — говорит Тёма просто. — Но пойти мне с такой просьбой некому — Смолов, например, просто бесполезен в делах сердечных. Ну, а ты…

Акинфеев вопросительно поднимает брови, ожидая продолжения, и Тёма недовольно вздыхает.

— Ты во всем этом очень даже неплох, — признает Артём неохотно. — Плюс ты хорошо знаешь Кристину. Она твоя сестра и все такое…

Дзюба вновь смолкает, ожидая хоть чего-нибудь в ответ, но Игорь — вот мудак — глядит на Артёма отсутствующе, гладя довольную Герду по загривку.

— Ну так что? — не выдерживает Дзюба. — Стоит мне дальше распинаться?

Игорь еще мгновение внимательно изучает собеседника взглядом — Артём уже готовится психануть и уйти к чертям, когда он, наконец, отводит взгляд и говорит:

— Думал о цветах?

Дзюба подвисает.

— О цветах?

— Ну, да, — улыбается Игорь. — Когда любишь кого-то — даришь ему цветы. **

***

Артём дарит Кристине цветы. Каждый день — разные.

В понедельник он приносит ей ромашки — собирает их все утро в поле неподалеку. Девушка улыбается растроганно и даже целует Тёму в щеку, отправляя его на вершины блаженства.

Во вторник он дарит васильки. В поисках этих цветов также приходится пошастать в поле с утра, но Дзюба не то чтобы против.

В среду он разоряет бабушкину клумбу ради букета нарциссов. В четверг — пионов. Праведный гнев бабы Нюры слышит вся деревня.

Поэтому в пятницу Артём, заручившись поддержкой Сашки Головина, у которого бабушка выращивает цветы на продажу, достает девушке гладиолусы. В субботу — астры. Наконец, в воскресенье Дзюба приносит Кристине хризантемы, и тогда девушка не выдерживает. Она приглашает Тёму в дом — на чай, разумеется, — и пока парень усердно размешивает сахар в чашке, глядит на него украдкой, ставя цветы в вазу.

— Артём, ты мне что-то хочешь сказать? — Дзюба вздрагивает, когда Кристина все же задает вопрос, который, наверное, стоило задать уже давно. Да и ответ на который, пожалуй, до того очевидный, что каждый в деревне, включая Тёмину бабушку, все еще злящуюся на внука за разграбленные клумбы, знает на него ответ. Но Кристина хочет услышать его от Артёма, и это справедливо. К тому же, Артём так много хочет ей сказать.

Но вопреки здравому смыслу, он и слова выдавить из себя не может.

— С чего ты взяла? — деланно удивляется он.

— Ну, даже не знаю, — усмехается девушка, обводя кухню, уставленную вазами с подаренными им цветами. Артём жмет плечами и смущенно отводит взгляд.

— Просто захотелось сделать приятное, — говорит он наконец, и не совсем лукавит. Ему _хочется_ , чтобы ей было приятно, но ведь это не единственная, не главная причина. И Тёма, будь он проклят, должен ей об этом сказать.

— Я…

— Ух ты, сколько цветов! Приторговываешь? — Игорь объявляется на кухне неожиданно, вынуждая парочку подпрыгнуть от испуга. От Акинфеева это, разумеется, не ускользает. Он замирает в проходе, переводя настороженный взгляд с сестры на ее ухажера. — Я помешал?

— Нет! — тут же откликается — кто бы мог подумать! — Артём, чувствуя, как у него буквально отлегло. Игорь удивленно вскидывает брови, Кристина же разочарованно вздыхает, но спорить не берется.

— Будешь чай? — просто предлагает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, достает еще одну чашку.

— Спасибо, — Акинфеев благодарно улыбается сестре и усаживается за стол, как бы между прочим кидая в Артёмову сторону вопросительный взгляд. Дзюба качает головой.

Когда любишь кого-то — даришь ему цветы. Только Кристина об этом не знает.

А Артём отчего-то не спешит говорить.

***

Артёму нравится Кристина. Очень. Больше, чем когда-то нравилась Катя Герун, и это его дико пугает.

Потому что, несмотря на всю свою внешнюю любвеобильность, с противоположным полом, если речь шла о настоящей симпатии, он общаться плохо умел. Всегда краснел, робел и заикался. Ухаживать он тоже не особо мастак — собственно, сам факт, что ему в этом деле понадобилась помощь, о многом говорит. Это, возможно, звучит абсурдно, но уж поверьте — это так.

Но Кристина Артёму правда нравится. Поэтому в отношении нее он хочет все сделать правильно. Поэтому он так цепляется за ее брата.

Они проводят гораздо больше времени вместе и теперь не просто играют в футбол. Никаких планов по завоеванию Кристинкиного сердца они вместе не строят — Игорь верен своему слову. Но при этом во всем, о чем бы Артём ни попросил, он помогает. Стоило Артёму немного поплакаться — и вуаля!

В основном же Игорь помогает Артёму с цветами. Дзюба уперто продолжает дарить девушке букеты ежедневно, поэтому в какой-то момент доступные варианты иссякают и удивлять Кристину становится все сложнее. Вот тут-то на сцену и выходит Акинфеев, у которого внезапно обнаруживается талант к флористике, о чем Артём, само собой, не упускает возможности пошутить.

На что Игорь, к немалому Тёминому удивлению, отвечает утвердительно. Оказывается, у его матери в Видном — откуда Игорь родом — есть небольшой цветочный магазин, где Акинфеев ей периодически помогает. Артёма это внезапно удивляет — не то, что Игорь в тайне, ну, или не совсем, увлекается уходом за цветами и составлением букетов.

Его удивляет то, что это буквально первое, что Акинфеев о себе рассказывает.

Поначалу ничем личным они друг с другом не делились. Просто терлись рядом, ведя пустые разговоры ни о чем. Но после этого будто стены рухнули: Артём развязал наконец с облегчением свой язык-помело, рассказывая о своей жизни в Москве, увлечениях, родственниках, друзьях и планах на будущее. Игорь же, пусть и не так смело, тоже начал рассказывать о себе.

Он, например, люто болеет за ЦСКА и даже, к невероятному восторгу Артёма и лютой его зависти, в свои восемнадцать уже числится в дубле любимой команды. На воротах он стоит буквально с четырех лет и, опять же, в свои восемнадцать уже одной ногой в основном составе ЦСКА. Артём, слушая рассказ смущенного Акинфеева, не знает даже — восхищаться ему или завидовать.

Игорь, несмотря на умный вид, практически не читает. И у него странный вкус в музыке. Серьезно, у него совершенно дедовский плейлист — любимая группа «Руки Вверх», господи боже, — в который каким-то невообразимым образом забралась еще и группа Hurts. Руку, очевидно, приложила Кристина.

Игорь с Кристиной вообще оказываются очень похожи. Даже больше, чем Игорь с Женей — родным Игоревым братом. Ну, то есть как. С Женей они похожи внешне — разумеется, — с Кристиной же они делят характер. Повадки. Дико напоминают Артёму кошачьих. Игорь в большей степени.

Все эти мелочи, новые факты, которые Тёма вновь и вновь о нем узнает, делают мальчишку, которого он так люто ненавидел в детстве, его близким другом. В конце концов, оба парня это, наконец, признают.

У Артёма от этого буквально душа поет. Хотя он этого никогда не скажет.

***

Они собираются у Акинфеевых, потому что дед Максим и Лидия Михайловна укатили на день в Москву и никто не помешает им пить.

Бухать, если быть точнее.

Они мало кого зовут, но притаскивается, как обычно, половина деревни. Даже те, кому пить что-то крепче яблочного сока вообще противопоказано. Вроде Миранчуков. Федя, уже изрядно подвыпивший, едва инфаркт не ловит и мгновенно трезвеет, стоит близнецам объявиться на веранде акинфеевской резиденции.

— Вы че тут забыли, обалдуи? — шипит Смолов, как разгневанный кошак. Мальчишки переглядываются и в унисон отвечают:

— Пить пришли.

Неверный ответ.

Федя отвешивает обоим такие смачные затрещины, что Артёму, тоже изрядно подвыпившему, братьев даже жаль становится. Он с тоской наблюдает за тем, как Федор, отведя Лёшу с Тошей в сторону, строго их отчитывает. Со стороны выглядит это все донельзя страшно, и Дзюба мелким совсем не завидует. Тем не менее мальчишкам позволяют остаться. При условии, что, кроме яблочного сока, они ни на что даже покушаться не будут.

Минут через пятнадцать Федор застает Антона отливающим себе вишневую наливку, которую умыкнул у бабушки из погреба Артём, и, само собой, приходит в настоящее бешенство. Он, словно мама-курица, кудахчет и кудахчет, какие эти двое безалаберные и что матери на них не хватает — с чем каждый здесь присутствующий мог бы поспорить. Заканчивается все тем, что вдоволь наругавшись, Смолов под жалостливое «Федя-я-я» уводит близнецов домой, продолжая отчитывать их уже по дороге. Следом сливается Сашка Кокорин, который «не может пропустить такое зрелище», и Ромка Зобнин с Ильей Кутеповым под руку, потому что «обещали быть дома еще в десять».

На веранде их остается четверо: Артём, растекшийся по плетеному креслу, Кристина, расслабленно потягивающая сидр — уже четвертый по счету, — тихо посапывающий Саша Головин и кристально трезвый Игорь. Вот, кто честно пил яблочный сок весь вечер.

Артём смотрит на него и диву дается.

— Игорь, — чеканит Тёма пьяно. Акинфеев переводит на него вопрошающий взгляд. — Ты трезв.

— А ты пьян, — усмехается Игорь, задумчиво поглаживая удобно устроившуюся у него на коленях Герду.

— Да, — согласно кивает Артём. — Поэтому ты должен напомнить мне, на чем я остановился, пока Федот не разорался на двух бедных мальчишек.

Игорь качает головой.

— Питер, — говорит он просто, и Тёма даже выпрямляется в своем кресле.

— Именно! Если бы не мой пап _а_ , я бы уже был в городе на Оке!

— Неве, — фыркает Акинфеев. Артём пьяно моргает.

— А я что сказал?

— Так и сказал, — улыбается Игорь, и Артём подвисает, глядя на эти губы.

— Ладно, мальчики, — тянет Кристина, поднимаясь со своего места, — оставлю вас ненадолго. Мне надо в дамскую комнату.

— Не задерживайся! — горопанит Артём, даже не поворачиваясь в ее сторону. — Так вот… Если бы не это ебанное батино условие, я бы уже катался на пароходиках по Неве.

Акинфеев в ответ строит сочувственную мину, хотя, Артём уверен, никакого сочувствия к нему он не испытывает. Наглец! Искренне возмущенный таким лицемерием, Тёма с трудом поднимается на ноги и плетется к Игорю, неуклюже усаживаясь прямо на холодный кафельный пол у его ног. Он заглядывает ему в глаза пытливо — карие-карие, с зелеными вкраплениями у самого зрачка — и повторяет.

— Я был бы на Неве, Игорь.

Игорь странно на него смотрит и медленно кивает. Он, наверное, смущен, мелькает мысль на краю опьяненного Тёминого сознания, но он не отводит взгляд — значит, все нормально. Они продолжают пялиться друг на друга, как два идиота, как вдруг внутри у Дзюбы возникает невероятное желание спросить:

— Какие у тебя любимые цветы?

Вопрос вводит Игоря в тупик, чего он не скрывает, но Тёма продолжает пялиться на него — пытливо и напряженно, — и Акинфеев все же отвечает:

— Ромашки.

Артём кивает деловито и, так и не отрывая от Игоря взгляда, встает на колени, наклоняясь прямо к Игореву лицу. Тот заметно напрягается. Не зря, наверное, потому что, даже будучи пьяным вдрабадан, Дзюба понимает, что творит лютую хуйню. И говорит тоже. Потому что следующее, что срывается с его языка, звучит вообще не в тему.

— Ты до страшного трезв.

Игорь молчит напряженно, и Тёма поспорить готов, что ему некомфортно. Он, в принципе, не так уж не прав.

— А ты пьян, — наконец, Игорь разрывает зрительный контакт и мягко, но настойчиво отстраняет от себя растерянного Артёма.

Дзюба понимает, что сделал что-то не так — в конце концов, не просто же так Игорь так напрягся, — но что именно — Артём, хоть убей, не поймет.

— Вставай, — Тёма моргает, ловя краем глаза Акинфеева, легким движением накрывает Головина цветастым пледом. Игорь почти тут же разворачивается к Тёме, но в глаза ему теперь ему упорно не смотрит, — переночуешь у нас.

Артём повинуется. Не без труда встает на ноги и, слегка пошатываясь, заходит, как ему и велят, в дом. Игорь щелкает выключателем, и свет на веранде гаснет.

Сашка так и спит без задних ног.

***

Они не говорят о том, что случилось. Артём понимает. Это странно.

Дзюба не собирается давить — в конце концов, это он подавал какие-то непонятные даже ему самому знаки Акинфееву в тот вечер. Если он не хочет, то Артём не поднимет эту тему. Он вообще готов забыть обо всем, притвориться, что ничего не помнит. Но он помнит, что чудил. Причем чудил неоднозначно.

Он готов притворяться, хоть делать этого не умеет.

Тем не менее он старается. Улыбается, шутит и дарит Кристине цветы. Как прежде, каждый день. Отличие лишь в том, что Игорь ему больше не помогает. Сказывается то больным, то занятым. Артём понимающе кивает, в очередной раз неумело делая вид, что верит, и желает другу скорейшего выздоровления.

Они не пересекаются почти неделю. А потом прибегает Кристина — вся красная и заплаканная. Она частит, и Тёма, перепуганный насмерть, почти ничего не может разобрать. Девушка тянет его за собой, и он, даже не думая сопротивляться, позволяет увести его, куда ей только вздумается. в голове у него при этом успевает пронестись тысяча страшных мыслей. Наверняка ведь что-то случилось. Но что? С кем?

~~Не с Игорем же.~~

Их деда хватил удар, и стоит скорой уехать в сторону ближайшей больницы, вся деревня уже в курсе.

— Бабушка уехала с дедом, — вещает хладнокровно Игорь, когда Кристина под руку с Артёмом появляется на пороге их дома. Он выглядит при этом до того спокойным, что Дзюбе в какой-то момент становится страшно. Его деда хватил удар, а он так… _холоден_. Не кричит, не бьется в истерике.

Вещает так, словно новости рассказывает.

— Я вызвал такси, поеду к ним, — заключает он.

— Я с тобой! — тут же вызывается Кристина, и Игорь, судя по виду, готовится с ней спорить, но… По лицу его пробегает тень. Он поднимает глаза, удивленно пялясь на Тёму, которого — вполне ожидаемо — замечает только сейчас, и, в конце концов, кивает.

Они уезжают спустя сорок минут.

Артём понятия не имеет, куда деть себя от беспокойства. За Максима Александровича. За Лидию Михайловну и за Кристину. За Игоря, черт возьми! Тёма толком и объяснить не может, что с ним происходит, но чувствует себя так, словно вот-вот взорвется от переполняющих его эмоций. Внутри все бурлит и кипит, страх и злость накатывают волнами, грозясь накрыть с головой, и Артём в какой-то момент чувствует, что не выдерживает. Он так и стоит на крыльце чужого дома, который хозяева второпях даже не закрыли. Дзюба глядит на свернувшуюся калачиком у подножья лестницы Герду и, чувствуя вдруг вселенскую усталость, просто опускается на ступеньки.

Он сидит так до того самого момента, как к калитке не подъезжает машина. Дверца открывается мучительно медленно, и вот, наконец, из машины выбирается Игорь. Один. Выглядит он так, словно вот-вот упадет в обморок, и Артём — и сам уставший, словно черт — подскакивает на ноги, готовый, если что, друга ловить.

Только тогда Акинфеев его и замечает.

— Ты чего здесь? — спрашивает он удивленно. — Кристину домой забрали родители.

— Хорошо, — кивает Артём. А затем неуверенно добавляет: — Я не к Кристинке. Как дед Максим?

— Жить будет, — Игорь говорит спокойно. Значит, все действительно будет хорошо. Артём кивает и опускает взгляд, не зная, что еще сказать. Они молчат так около минуты — первым не выдерживает Акинфеев.

— Мы уехали около шести, — он смотрит на часы, — а сейчас почти полночь. Ты долго тут сидишь?

Артём поднимает взгляд и тушуется, потому что Игорь выглядит так, словно и сам знает ответ. Тем не менее Тёма лишь жмет плечами.

— Пару часов.

Игорь качает головой, глядит на него, словно он сумасшедший. Может быть, так оно и есть.

— Чай будешь? — внезапно предлагает Игорь, и Артём не медлит с ответом.

Артём соглашается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Find yourself a man who can do THAT: https://twitter.com/chern_ov/status/1262596235908861952  
> ** Фраза не моя. Честно, не помню, где вычитала — по-моему, в каком-то даже фанфике, — но мне запала она в душу.  
> Куда так много? А черт его знает


	3. А-ар-р-р.

Артём и глазом моргнуть не успевает, когда июль вдруг сменяется августом, а август, в свою очередь, медленно, но верно близится к своему завершению. На календаре маячат двадцатые числа, и чем ближе конец месяца — а значит и отъезд из деревни, — тем сильнее Тёма испытывает невероятный приступ тошноты.

Все-таки время — странная штука. То оно тянется, подобно улитке, то летит со скоростью реактивного самолета. Моргнешь — упустишь из виду.

Он планировал уехать двадцатого августа, намеренный праздновать день рождения с друзьями в Москве. А уже двадцать седьмого числа, собрав всю свою жизнь в коробки и чемоданы, должен был выдвигаться в Питер — навстречу если не новой жизни в целом, то уж точно новой ее главе.

Но так как этим летом все пошло не так, как было задумано, то и эти эти его планы уже даже не в теории грозятся улететь в тартарары. Артём в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Настолько же уверен он только в двух вещах: в том, что двадцать седьмого августа он _уедет_ в Петербург и что, несмотря на все свои жалобы и заверения, что деревни он ненавидит, уезжать из Кузнецово обратно в Москву сейчас Дзюба хочет _меньше всего на свете._

О чем родителям он, собственно, и говорит.

— Погоди, погоди, — даже несмотря на паршивую связь, Тёма буквально _слышит_ , как отец на том конце провода хмурится в недоумении. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что нам буквально силой пришлось запихивать тебя в машину, чтобы привезти к бабушке в деревню, а теперь ты не хочешь оттуда уезжать?

— Да?

Молчание.

— Нам же не придется снова силком затаскивать тебя в машину, только теперь чтобы увезти тебя в Москву? — спрашивает Сергей Владимирович — в этот раз настороженно.

— Нет! Конечно, нет, — заверяет отца Артём. — Просто, быть может, вы могли бы забрать меня на пару дней позже?

— А как же твой день рождения? Ты же хотел праздновать дома?

— Мы могли бы приехать, скажем, числа двадцать первого, отпраздновать в семейном кругу, а на следующий день собраться и неторопясь выдвинуться в Москву, — на помощь приходит мама, и Тёма, видит бог, безмерно ей за это благодарен. — Что скажете?

— Отличная идея! — Артём, ни мгновения не раздумывая, соглашается. Отцу требуется чуточку больше времени, но он, в конце концов, вздыхает.

— Ладно. Если тебе так хочется, — говорит он задумчиво. — Только все никак в толк не возьму, что вдруг заставило тебя передумать?

В этот самый момент в окно его залетает небольшой бумажный самолетик, и Артём выглядывает на улицу, чувствуя, как на лице расцветает улыбка.

У окон его скачут счастливые Миранчуки. Лёша держит подмышкой пыльный футбольный мяч, а Антон в это время бешено размахивает обеими руками, привлекая дзюбинское внимание.

— Тёма-а, выходи! — зовет он, улыбаясь. — Мы в футбол играть будем!

В этот момент о себе знать дают маячащие за забором Федя и Ромка Зобнин — они во всю свистят и улюлюкают, зазывая его с собой. А еще Игорь. Он молчит, просто улыбается, но Артём глядит ему в глаза и видит в них вызов — мол, идешь или зассал?

Тёма фыркает.

— Не знаю, пап, — говорит он, попутно кивая Миранчукам, что он, разумеется, ни за что игру не пропустит. — Наверное, просто к местным прикипел.

***

Время — страшная штука. И страшно оно не потому, что оно либо летит с неимоверной скоростью, либо тянется так, что только в петлю лезть. Нет. Страшно то, что время неуловимо — его не поймать и не задержать. Оно просто течет. Или утекает. Да, в Артёмовом случае оно именно _утекает_. Он буквально чувствует, как оно сочится сквозь его пальцы, а сам он понятия не имеет, что ему с этим делать.

Он вообще плохо себе представляет, что ему вообще теперь делать.

Артём, признаться, не планировал ловить экзистенциальный кризис накануне своего восемнадцатого дня рождения — кто вообще ловит экзистенциальный кризис в восемнадцать лет? — но, опять же, этим летом вообще мало что пошло по плану, поэтому Тёма, откровенно говоря, не слишком-то и удивлен. Сам по себе этот факт принимает стоически, если не сказать равнодушно — не бесится и не паникует. Более того, продолжает жить в штатном режиме: играет в футбол с друзьями, помогает бабушке по хозяйству — минутка гордости: его уже даже допускают в огород, хоть колорадских жуков давить так и не дают, — проводит время с Игорем, если тот не занят помощью бабушке и выбившему себе путевку домой раньше положенного срока дедушке, и дарит цветы Кристине.

Теперь только по понедельникам, средам и пятницам.

Это нелепо, если подумать.

Трудно сказать, что в их с Кристиной отношениях изменилось. Легче сказать, что не изменилось вообще ничего, учитывая, что это, в общем-то, не так далеко от правды. Кристинка Артёму дико симпатична, но, наверное, справедливо будет сказать, что совсем не в том плане, в каком ей — да и ему самому, пожалуй, — хотелось бы. Поэтому они _дружат_ , и сколько бы девушка ни намекала, что, вроде бы, можно было бы уже переводить их дружбу во что-нибудь посерьезней, Артём не устает строить из себя идиота — в этот раз вполне себе талантливо, — не понимающего, куда она клонит.

Девушка грустно вздыхает, принимая очередной букет с благодарностью, но ничего ему так и не говорит. Артём ей безмерно за это благодарен, потому что в глубине души он отлично знает, что если она поставит вопрос ребром, то ему _придется_ решать еще один. Куда более серьезный.

Они с Игорем по-прежнему не говорят о том, что случилось в тот вечер, когда они выпивали на веранде дома Акинфеевых. Артём молчит, потому что молчит Игорь, и… Артём прекрасно его понимает. Честно, он понимает, почему Акинфеев делает вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Ведь правда в том, что их молчание лишает случившееся значимости. А если вопрос сам по себе возник…

_Это что-то значило._

Поэтому — _да_ — Артём понимает, почему Игорь упорно молчит.

Но это не значит, что Артём _согласен._

Он правда хочет спросить. Задать вопрос, который уже длительное время жжет ему язык. Серьезно, Дзюба иногда буквально чувствует, что он у него зудится — вот прямо как сейчас.

— Игорь?

Они с Акинфеевым сидят на причале, вот уже битый час делая вид, что из них могли бы выйти неплохие рыбаки. Но рыба не клюет, и Артём, который не может больше все держать в себе, решает нарушить-таки уютное молчание, что царит между ними.

— Да?

Игорь разворачивается к нему лицом — спокойный и умиротворенный, лениво отгоняющий от себя вьющихся вокруг мошек и комаров. Солнце потихоньку клонится к горизонту — так же лениво и неторопливо, — прячась за кромками деревьев. Небо окрашивается в нежно-розовый, а солнечные лучи все же пробиваются сквозь густую листву и, отражаясь от водной глади, падают прямо Игорю на лицо. Он очаровательно морщится, щуря карие глаза, которые в свете заходящего солнца почти светятся, и выглядит до того уютно, что Тёма даже дар речи теряет. Не такая уж и большая потеря, если подумать. Особенно в сравнении с тем, что он потеряет, если все же задаст неудобный вопрос.

И он не решается.

— Знаешь, как будет «я люблю тебя» по-динозаврьи?

Игорь фыркает.

— И как же?

Артём улыбается и, глядя Акинфееву прямо в глаза, отвечает:

— А-ар-р-р.

***

Дзюба просит Федю помочь достать цветы для Кристины, потому что Игорь уезжает с дедом в город на прием к врачу. Ну, то есть не совсем просит — скорее давит на чувство вины за то, что он оказался абсолютно бесполезным советчиком в свое время. Федя, испытывая чувство унижения, в отместку приводит с собой Миранчуков, про себя надеясь только, что эти двое не подцепят в процессе сбора цветов клещей.

Хотя, зная близнецов, это скорее клещам не повезет подцепить братьев.

— Так какие у Кристины любимые цветы, говоришь? — спрашивает Федор, краем глаза контролируя действия Лёши с Антоном.

— Не знаю, — жмет плечами Артём, и Федя, удивить которого бывает не так уж и просто, в очередной раз на свой страх и риск бросает свою вахту, переключая все внимание на самозабвенно собирающего цветы Дзюбу.

— Как это?

— Ну, вот так. Разве это важно?

Смолов даже теряется от такого ответа. Стоит как вкопанный, глядит на Артёма так, словно у того вторая голова отросла. Где-то на фоне резвятся Миранчуки, но даже подозрительных звуков, что эти бедовые издают, не хватает для того, чтобы Федя хотя бы на секунду перестал пилить Артёма взглядом.

— Ага, — тянет он, медленно кивая. Он стоит так еще секунды три и в итоге возвращается к своему занятию. Какое-то время они работают молча — Артёма это, признаться, очень даже радует. Расспросы о Кристине ставят его в крайне неловкое положение, поэтому…

Да, так лучше.

Однако, как оказывается, расслабляется он зря. Это вообще становится большой стратегической ошибкой, потому что Феде удается сделать то, чего Артём очень не хотел.

Федя застает его врасплох.

— А какие у Игоря любимые цветы?

— Ромашки.

Тёма отвечает практически мгновенно, не успевая даже осмыслить, что происходит. Когда до него доходит, менять что-то уже поздно — Федор стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на Артёма скептично-скептично, буквально источая ауру _«меня не проведешь, упырок, выкладывай давай»._

— И когда ты ему скажешь?

О нет, Артём будет биться до конца.

— О чем?

Федя, впрочем, тоже.

— Блять, Дзю, не коси под дурачка. Я знаю, что не такой уж ты и тормоз, — Смолов раздраженно дергает какой-то сорняк со всей силой, выкорчевывая его с корнем. — Ты знаешь, какие у Игоря любимые цветы.

— И что тут такого?

У Феди от такого ответа глаза чуть на лоб не лезут.

— Что тут такого? Ты смеешься, что ли? Ты понятия не имеешь, какие цветы любит Кристина, которая, смею напомнить, тебе, _вроде как_ , — Федя спецом делает на этом акцент, — нравится, но при этом знаешь, что Игорь любит ромашки!

— К чему ты клонишь? — Артём делает еще одну — финальную и крайне безуспешную — попытку отвязаться от проницательного Смолова. Но эта битва уже заведомо проиграна.

— Артём. Если человек тебе безразличен, то ты вряд ли будешь узнавать у него такую мелочь типа любимых цветов, — говорит Федор просто. — Черт возьми, да я даже свои любимые цветы не знаю!

Он оборачивается к близнецам.

— Тох, какие у Лёхи любимые цветы?

— В душе не ебу! — орет Антон в ответ. Федя поворачивается к Артёму с видом «а что я говорил, а».

— Видишь, — говорит он авторитетно, — а больше Лёхи Антон едва ли кого-то полюбит.

Артём упорно молчит, так же упорно отводя взгляд. Он нервно теребит в руках и без того потрепанный букетик неизвестных ему цветов.

— Так ты ему скажешь?

Артём крепко задумывается, тщательно подбирая слова. Сказать хочется так много — тому же Феде, который добровольно, да благословит бог его доброту, предоставляет свое плечо «на поплакать», — но…

— Нечего говорить.

К счастью, Смолову хватает такта не гнуть свою линию.

***

Удивительно, но Федя не единственный, кому о происходящем так сильно хочется с Артёмом перетереть. И нет, речь не об Игоре, мать его за ногу.

Кристина смотрит на ромашки у Тёмы в руках как на что-то чужеродное. Следом она сканирует взглядом растерянное Артёмово лицо и, тяжело вздохнув, опускается на ступеньки собственного дома.

— Давай присядем, — говорит она, похлопывая по пространству рядом. Дзюба не берется спорить. Он подозревал, что этот день скоро настанет, хоть и надеялся, что его пронесет. Не пронесло, и это, если честно, справедливо. В конце концов, кто как не Кристина заслуживает объяснений.

— Скажи честно, что все это значит? — спрашивает девушка мягко. — Ты даришь мне цветы почти месяц, Тём. И мне казалось, что так ты выражаешь симпатию. Но сейчас мне думается, что это не совсем так. Будто это стало для тебя чем-то вроде рутины.

Артём кивает, стыдливо отводя взгляд. И это, наверное, говорит больше, чем сам Дзюба мог бы сказать сейчас вслух. Кристина понимающе улыбается.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, да?

Молчание. Артём честно не знает, что он может сказать. Правду, разве что. Но он и себе-то ее вслух говорить боится.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит он наконец, и это — чистая правда.

— Но не так, как Игорь, — заканчивает за Тёму Кристина, улыбаясь до того понимающе и искренне, что у Дзюбы на душе мгновенно теплеет. Вслух он, впрочем, говорит другое:

— Да чего же у вас у всех свет клином на Игоре сошелся, а? — Артём раздраженно закатывает глаза, и девушка рядом с ним буквально взрывается смехом.

— Может, потому что мы тут не слепые? — отсмеявшись, наконец отвечает она. И следом: — Когда ты ему скажешь?

— Мне нечего ему говорить, — гнет свою линию Тёма, но Кристина, в отличии от Феди, с его тараканами в голове мириться не собирается.

— Это мне ему говорить нечего, — фыркает она в ответ, при этом буквально источая раздражение. Артёму даже неловко становится, когда она вдруг меняет гнев на милость. — Впрочем, как знаешь.

И следом:

— Жаль, конечно. Другого шанса может и не быть.

Артём знает, что она его просто разводит. И с этой самой мыслью он на ее слова, разумеется, ведется.

— В смысле?

— Ну, знаешь, ходят слухи, что его в Лондон забрать хотят, — говорит она просто. И источает при этом такую уверенность, что Артёму на мгновение даже страшно становится. — В футбол играть.

— Да ты врешь, — хмурится Тёма.

— Вру ли?

— Конечно, врешь! — жарко спорит Артём в ответ. — Если бы он собирался, как ты говоришь, в Лондон, то он бы мне сказал!

— Так информация только-только поступила.

Дзюба смотрит в эти честные карие глаза и только диву дается — вот это хладнокровие и мастерство, конечно. Он ведь ей почти даже верит!

Почти.

— Неужели? — улыбается Тёма язвительно. — И что же за клуб им так интересуется, м?

— «Арсенал».

Нет, ну просто талантище. Так врать, думает Артём восхищенно, надо, конечно, уметь. И глазом не моргнула за все это время, никак себя не выдала! Не зря Кристина в актрисы подалась.

— Ты блефуешь, — наконец, Артём улыбается, окидывая девушку снисходительным взглядом. Быть может, он на уловку ее и не повелся, но провернула она это мастерски. За это Кристина ему так и нравится.

А еще она ему нравится за свою целеустремленность.

— А даже если блефую, — шепчет она ему на ухо, — ты готов рискнуть?

И _это_ , в конце концов, лишает его дара речи. Такой, казалось бы, простой вопрос, но ответа у Артёма — вот ирония — на него нет.

Готов ли он рискнуть?

— Ладно, — Кристина вздыхает и встает, намереваясь уйти. — Я пойду, пожалуй.

— Погоди, а цветы?

— Не надо, — девушка наклоняется, оставляя на Тёминой щеке невесомый поцелуй, и, улыбнувшись напоследок, добавляет: — Не люблю ромашки.

И это, если подумать, многое объясняет.

***

Отвергнутые ромашки тем не менее находят своего адресата.

Потому что Артём готов (или, может быть, _не_ готов — это с какой стороны посмотреть) рискнуть. И потому, что, если он и дальше будет молчать, его непременно разорвет. А если и не разорвет — он сойдет с ума. Гарантированно.

Несмотря на то, что все планы уже полетели в топку, сходить с ума он не планировал, и теперь намерен оставить хотя бы этот незначительный пункт в списке дел на лето выполненным.

~~Он просто надеется, что Игорь поймет.~~

— О, привет, Тём, — Акинфеев улыбается, обтирая только-только вымытую Герду ярко-зеленым полотенцем. — Ты чего здесь?

Артём молчит. Долго и напряженно молчит. Это, наверное, глупо выглядит. Причем глупо — это как минимум. Как максимум — страшно и крипово. Дзюба даже представить себе боится, что за эмоция написана сейчас на его перекошенном лице. Он крепче сжимает цветы в руках.

И нервно сглатывает.

— Вот, — он вытягивает руку, чуть не сшибая удивленного Игоря с ног. Внутри все буквально скручивается от волнения. — Это тебе.

— Мне?

— Ну да, — рапортует Артём. Волнение внутри разрастается с невиданной скоростью, в считанные секунды достигая исполинских размеров. У него трясутся руки, а еще его, кажется, вот-вот стошнит. И это до того невыносимо, что единственное желание, которое у него сейчас есть — это убежать. Убежать и спрятаться там, где его никто и никогда не найдет.

_Мамочки._

В конце концов, Тёма понимает, что еще чуть-чуть и его правда вырвет. Прямо на Игоря, а это будет вот вообще не очень. Поэтому он буквально впихивает Акинфееву в руки букет и шелестит едва слышно:

— Ты же любишь ромашки.

~~_«А я люблю тебя»._ ~~

***

Оставшиеся до своего дня рождения два дня Артём старается не думать, насколько его жизнь стала похожа на дешевую мелодраму. Но она _действительно_ стала похожа на дешевую мелодраму, поэтому не думать об этом оказывается куда сложнее, чем Дзюбе хотелось бы. И дабы не сойти с ума, он решает справиться со всеми навалившимися трудностями в стиле Саши Головина.

Он пускает все на самотек.

Работает, кстати, вполне неплохо. Только тревожно чутка, но лучше уж так, чем не находить себе места от непрошеной рефлексии.

С приездом родителей и младшей сестры заниматься эскапизмом становится чуточку легче. Голова в большей степени занята сборами в дорогу долгую да приготовлениями к празднеству. Кроме того, с Игорем за все это время они так и не пересекаются, что тоже помогает. Ха-ха.

Нет.

У них с Игорем в тот день все так неопределенно заканчивается — Артём ведь вдобавок ко всему убежал же, не дождавшись ответа, умник, — что тот факт, что Акинфеев не является к нему на порог прояснять ситуацию, его разве что с ума не сводит. И от этого не спасают ни сборы, ни подготовки, ни что-либо еще.

Артём уже и не ждет, что Игорь появится у него на дне рождения.

Но он появляется. Потому что он хороший друг.

— С днем рождения, — улыбается он неуверенно, протягивая небольшой пакетик с подарком. Внутри, к огромному Тёминому удивлению, оказывается маска для сна. — Чтоб спать во время белых ночей удобней было.

Это до того трогательно и смешно, что Тёма не сдерживает смех.

— Спасибо, Игорек, — Дзюба заключает его в медвежьи объятия, и с души у него падает огромный камень. Разрешается все, возможно, не так, как Тёме очень хотелось, но и черт с ним, если честно.

Главное, чтоб Игорю было комфортно.

Но ему некомфортно.

Он долго мнется, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, стоит ли.

И все же решается.

— Извини, что без цветов, — говорит Акинфеев тихо. — Не знал, какие ты любишь.

И _это_ , наверное, и толкает Дзюбу на то, что он в итоге сделал. Лишает Артёма покоя и сна, прогоняя в голове по сотне мыслей в секунду. Он наконец понимает, _как_ ему надоели их с Игорем пляски на цыпочках друг вокруг друга, и — вполне ожидаемо — не выдерживает.

Выскакивает посреди ночи из дома и несется к Акинфеевским окнам прояснять ситуацию. Даром, что на дворе два часа ночи и завтра с утра они уже должны выехать в эту проклятую Москву.

Ведь, как правильно сказала Кристина, другого шанса может просто не быть.

Как ему удается пробраться на участок посреди ночи — загадка. Как он лезет на яблоню под Игоревыми окнами — еще большая загадка. Собственно, как и то, почему Герда сладко спит, пока по вверенной ей территории лезет незваный — пусть и знакомый — гость.

В общем-то, Артём, окрыленный всем подряд — от любви до неимоверной злости, — лезет не на самую надежную ветку знаменитой яблони.

— Игорь. Эй, Иго-о-орь! — он честно старается не орать, сдерживая бурлящие внутри эмоции, но получается не особо. Хотя бы потому, что в нужных окнах почти сразу включается свет, а спит Акинфеев, уж поверьте, крепко.

— Артём? — все еще не до конца проснувшийся, Игорь похож на взъерошенного воробья. Артёму это кажется до ужаса милым. — Ты ебу дал? Время видел?

— Видел, — кивает Дзюба. Ветка под ним опасно скрипит. — Мне не до сна.

— Что-то случилось? — вмиг серьезнеет парень, сонно протирая глаза.

— Случилось. Мне давно стоило об этом сказать, а не кидаться намеками.

— Ну-у-у, — неуверенно тянет Акинфеев, — говори тогда, что ли.

Артём вновь кивает. Ветка под ним вновь опасно скрипит — даже хрустит, не легкий-то мальчик, — но он не обращает никакого на то внимания. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Тёма, наконец, открывает свой рот…

— Игорь, я…

Чтобы спустя мгновение яблоня не выдержала такого кощунства и сломалась под грузом обстоятельств. И весом здорового восемнадцатилетнего парня.

— Артём, блять, стой!

Заканчивается эта трагикомедия одного ~~Артёма~~ актера вполне ожидаемо: Дзюба падает, со всей дури ударяясь головой не то о ствол дерева, не то об его корень. Это, в общем-то, не так уж важно, потому что следующее, что Артём помнит — то, как его вылавливают из-под злополучной яблони, шершавый собачий язык и целую какофонию звуков.

Что ж.

***

Артём хочет умереть. Ему восемнадцать полных лет, он прожил достаточно, большое спасибо.

Да и после его ночного рандеву никаких других вариантов не остается.

Собственно, придумать объяснение тому, что он делал на яблоне у Акинфеевых в третьем часу ночи, Тёма так и не смог. У него все утро трещит голова, ушибленная рука дико ноет, а бровь, которую в ночи ему срочно зашивала тетя Лена, мать Смолова, неприятно зудит. Словом, Артём не в состоянии — и не в настроении — что-либо объяснять.

Поэтому он просто лежит и молчит.

— Может, у него сотрясение? — тянет мать взволнованно, думая, очевидно, что Тёма ничего не слышит. Он, впрочем, не прочь подыграть, поэтому лежит и не подает признаков жизни — репетирует, так сказать.

— Лена сказала, что сотрясения нет, — бурчит отец в ответ.

— Лена не врач.

— А кто тогда, скажи мне на милость?

Родители препираются еще какое-то время, пока Артёму не надоедает слушать их переругивания. Он тяжело вздыхает — все тут же смолкает. Мать оказывается у постели сына в одночасье: интересуется самочувствием, попутно прощупывая почву насчет его ночных приключений. Сергей Владимирович маячит за спиной жены, выглядя одновременно хмуро, взволнованно и недовольно. Тёма думает, что скоро его ждет серьезный разговор.

Пока же они переносят отъезд еще на день, давая Тёме возможность отлежаться.

Помимо родителей и бабушки к кровати больного паломничают и друзья. Первым приходит Федя — разумеется, с Миранчуками под ручку. Близнецы, хоть и буквально пружинят от любопытства, ведут себя необычно тихо. Артём, наверное, даже тронут. Помимо троицы заглядывает Рома Зобнин — передает скорейшего выздоровления от уехавшего раньше времени Кутепова — и Головин. Следом наведывается Кристина — всезнающе помолчать, очевидно. Артёма почти тошнит от жалости в ее глазах — да-да, именно от жалости, а не от проклятого сотрясения, которого нет! Они молчат минут пятнадцать, не меньше, и, в конце концов, пожелав Артёму всего наилучшего и поцеловав на прощание, девушка уходит, оставляя контуженного одного.

Впрочем, вариться в собственной тревоге в гордом одиночестве ему приходится недолго.

Игорь объявляется почти сразу после ухода его сестры.

— Привет, — говорит Акинфеев неловко, устраиваясь на краешке Артёмовой кровати. — Ты как?

— Бывало и лучше, — бурчит Артём в ответ, глядя куда угодно, но не на Игоря. Тот вздыхает.

— Могу поспорить, — говорит он, и оба подростка замолкают. Дзюба надеется, что его гостю это вскоре надоест и он уйдет, сжалившись над униженным и оскорбленным, что лежит перед ним весь в бинтах, синяках и зашитой бровью. Ему и надоедает.

Но уходить он не спешит.

— Артём, что это было?

Ну, вот и все. Сейчас он точно умрет от стыда, потому что Игорь задал вопрос и он не купится на совершенно глупое и неправдоподобное «ничего». Артём тяжело вздыхает, с трудом принимая сидячее положение.

— Я хотел объясниться, — признается Дзюба, так и не глядя на собеседника. Он нервно теребит край пледа, в котором запутался — и так не нашел сил выпутаться — около часа назад, взглядом гипнотизируя Игореву коленку. — Хотел сказать то, что не решался сказать вслух очень долгое время.

— И что же это?

Наконец, Артём не выдерживает. Он поднимает на Игоря красные от недосыпа глаза, натыкаясь на полный беспокойства взгляд. И все — ничего, кроме беспокойства в нем нет. Ни недоумения, ни удивления, ни даже жалости (к огромному Тёминому облегчению).

Артёму вдруг кажется, что он знает.

А если нет, то…

— Да неважно, — Дзюба вновь отводит глаза стыдливо, и Игорь вздыхает. Они сидят так, окутанные уютной тишиной, словно пледом, еще какое-то время, прежде чем Акинфеев все же встает. Только тогда Артём замечает в его руках цветы.

Ромашки.

— Я подумал, что лишним не будет, — говорит Игорь с улыбкой и кладет букет на тумбочку. — Выздоравливай.

Вот и все. Если сейчас Артём не решится сказать что-нибудь — хоть что-нибудь, — потом такой возможности уже не будет. Потому что в этом не будет смысла. Потому что Артём будет в Питере, Игорь — в Москве, потому что…

Игорь резко разворачивается, стоя в проходе, окидывает Тёму изучающим взглядом и говорит:

— Артём?

— Да?

_Раз. Два. Три._

— А-ар-р.

Акинфеев улыбается напоследок, после чего, словно прекрасное видение — господи прости, — скрывается за углом. Артём тупо смотрит на то место, где еще минуту назад стоял Игорь и не может поверить своему счастью. С плеч — вот теперь точно — словно многотонный груз падает.

Артём улыбается.

Теперь-то все точно будет хорошо.


End file.
